¿Que te paso?
by Dianachu9
Summary: Ritsu repentinamente se vuelve mas agresiva y seria, los cual es notado por las chicas del club de musica ligera quienes preocupadas averiguan que le pasa a su amiga, pero descubriran que su repentino cambio de actitud va mas haya de su personalidad...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí yo otra vez regresando a fanfiction he he, bueno como ya saben se acerca halloween y día de muertos así que me inspire… y me dio por escribir una historia de K-ON! Y eh aquí el resultado espero les guste **

**Nota cuando pongo entre comillas es un pensamiento**

¿Que te paso?

Capitulo I: ojos rojos

La tarde caía lentamente por las calles, dándole cierto toque tétrico a l parque, un detalle que no pasaría desapercibido por un par de chicas que caminaban cerca de ahí, ambas traían puesto aun su uniforme escolar, y una de ellas traía consigo su bajo, por otro lado la joven de pelo castaño miro a su alrededor y al notar el terrorífico ambiente decidió asustar a su compañera

-groar!- gruño acercándose a ella -ten cuidado Mio puede que un vampiro intente beber tu sangre- dijo al oído de su mejor amiga a la vez que se acercaba a su cuello simulando ser un vampiro

-kyaaa!- grito sorprendida la pelinegra, pero al darse cuenta de la acción de la castaña la golpeo en la cabeza -Ritsu Idiota- dijo mas nerviosa que enojada

-owww... Eso duele... - respondió Ritsu mientras sobaba el lugar donde fue golpeada -como sea creo que eres mas fuerte- dijo esto ultimo con su característica sonrisa, la cual provocaba un vuelco de emociones en el corazón de la pelinegra haciendo que esta olvidara de pronto su enojo y terminara perdonando a su amiga

-supongo que es por tantos golpes que te eh dado... - lo dijo sintiéndose un poco mal

-eso creo he he igual no me arrepiento de nada te ves tan linda cuando te asustas-

"dijo que me veía linda" se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos, pero un sonido que venia de entre los arbustos la asusto incluso mas que Ritsu

-eh! Que fue eso-

- solo fue un gato o un perro- respondió la castaña -además... Yo te protegeré de cualquier cosa- menciono alegre mientras tomaba la mano de Mio, de la misma forma que un caballero lo aria

-hmmm... - asintió Mio un poco sonrojada

-bueno... Comienza a hacer un poco de frio vamos te acompañare a casa-

Unos minutos después los cuales estuvieron platicando mientras caminaban, llegaron a casa de Mio

-Ritsu ya esta obscuro aya afuera segura que estarás bien?-

-uh... Claro soy la gran Tainaka Ritsu puedo cuidarme sola- dijo haciendo una pose heroica

-Ritsu...-

-haha solo bromeo... No te preocupes estaré bien, olvidas que vivo cerca-

-Esta bien- se resigno la pelinegra y se despidió de su amiga

Ritsu por otro lado espero a que su amiga entrara a su casa para mandarle un mensaje

~Percebes...~

-Ritsu!- grito Mio desde la ventana

En cuanto la castaña la vio salió corriendo rumbo a su casa

"vaya que es fácil asustar a Mio" pensó disminuyendo su paso "he he pero amo verla así... Un momento dije amo?!" analizo repentinamente lo que pensó -ahhh esto es confuso- grito a los cuatro vientos, justo antes de ver una sombra con ojos rojos que saltaba hacia ella, afortunadamente alcanzo a esquivar el ataque, quedando apenas con un pequeño rasguño que el animal o criatura alcanzo a hacer antes de desaparecer entre las sombras de un callejón.

-que demonios fue eso- dijo la castaña mirando su mano -almenas solo me dejo este rasguño- limpio un poco la sangre y camino lo poco que le quedaba para llegar a su casa.  
Una ves que llego a su hogar, se dirigió a su cuarto donde miro la herida que resulto ser mas grande de lo que pensó, pero aun así no era nada grabe, por lo que madamas la limpio y le puso una venda para que sanara.  
Una ves que termino se alisto para irse a dormir no sin antes checar un mensaje de Mio

~Ritsu idiota~

"tese que divertido"


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí el capitulo dos espero les guste en especial por que lo escribí a las 2 de la madrugada en mi celular así que no se muy bien como me quedo pero creo que se entiende he he~**

Capitulo II: acciones y Dudas

A la mañana siguiente Ritsu despertó sintiéndose un poco distinta, pero lo atribuyo al susto que se llevo la noche anterior, cuando esa sombra la ataco

-me pregunto que fue eso?- dijo para si misma mientras se quitaba la venda para cambiarla -hmmm esta mucho mejor que ayer por lo menos ya cicatrizo- miro la marca en su mano -sano muy rápido... es mi imaginación-

Tomo su uniforme y se cambio, justo cuando iba a ponerse su diadema recordó que a Mio le gustaba verla sin su ella

"he Mio espero llamar tu atención" pensó mientras acomodaba su flequillo dándose a si misma una apariencia rebelde.  
Por ultimo tomo su mochila junto con sus baquetas, para salir de su cuarto e ir a la escuela...

Mientras tanto Mio quien ya había llegado a la escuela platicaba animadamente con mugi y yui.

"me pregunto a que hora llegara ricchan" pensó Mio desviando un poco la atención que tenia hacia sus amigas y mirando hacia la puerta una acción que no paso desapercibida para la rubia que solo rio levemente.

Minutos después sonó el timbre de la escuela, dando por iniciada la clase, que se vio interrumpida por la castaña que había abierto repentinamente la puerta llamando instantáneamente la atención de sus compañeras quienes la veían curiosa pues su repentino cambio de apariencia llamaba fácilmente la atención, miro a su alrededor y noto que sawa chan la veía un tanto molesta y pidiéndole con su característica mirada que tomara su lugar, en cambio Ritsu le regreso una mirada asustando a la maestra, la cual se quedo pensando en el cambio de actitud de la castaña.

"tus que paso... No me asuste con la mirada de sawa chan" pensó Ritsu mientras tomaba su lugar, en donde espero a que terminaran las clases para tomar el te.  
Por otro lado Mio miraba con curiosidad a la castaña, no solo por su repentino cambio de apariencia si no por que en realidad avía algo diferente en ella.

Al terminar las clases sawa chan detuvo a mugi para hablar con ella

-mugi puedo hablar un momento contigo- dijo la maestra mientras tomaba del brazo a la rubia

-claro sawako sensei-  
Dijo con una sonrisa

-bien-la maestra acomodo sus gafas - mugi tienes idea de por que te hable-

-en realidad no-

-no finjas... Se que también notaste el cambio de actitud de Ritsu-sawako miro a los ojos a mugi, algo que incomodo ligeramente a la rubia, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder responder

-ahhh... Lo note desde que Ritsu llego en especial la mirada que la asusto-suspiro aliviada la rubia

-eh! No me asusto me tomo por sorpresa- dijo nerviosa la maestra le sorprendió que mugi la descubriera

-he he... Y entonces que aremos con Ritsu- pregunto la alumna

-no lo se abra que averiguar un poco mas sobre lo que le pasa- hiso una pequeña pausa -abra que decirle a las demás-

-desacuerdo solo espero que esto no se salga de control-

Mientras tanto en el salón de música ligera yui se quejaba abrazado a la pequeña azusa quien a esas alturas ya estaba cansada de tanto cariño de parte de su  
Sampai

-Azu nyan! Mugi no esta no hay postres-

-yui Sampai... Deje de abrazarme por favor-

-Pero... Azu nyan eres lo mas dulce que hay por aquí-dijo yui mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a su kohai, la cual se sonrojo por el comentario de la castaña

-chicas tranquilas por que no practicamos un poco en lo que esperamos a mugi- dijo la pelinegra que rápidamente llamo la atención de Ritsu quien desvió su mirada de la ventana, desde la mañana se sentía rara, y aunque no lo quería admitir el escándalo provocado por azusa y yui comenzaba a irritarla

-totalmente desacuerdo Mio- aclaro la baterista, quería tocar la batería para calmarse un poco

-Ritsu Sampai seguro esta bien- agrego una muy sorprendida azusa pues no le era común que la presidenta del club quisiera ensayar

-si ricchan te encuentras bien-

-no les importa si me siento bien yo solo quiero tocar la batería- dijo molesta

-Ritsu... Te sientes bien- pregunto preocupada la bajista quien a su ves buscaba la mirada de su amiga, la cual fue rechazada por la baterista que salió corriendo del salón de música al parecer sin un rumbo fijo

"que te pasa Ritsu" pensó la pelinegra

-Azu nyan ricchan esta molesta con nosotras- rompió el silencio yui

-yui Sampai no creo que eso sea cierto- dijo la gatita abrazando a su Sampai y calmándola al instante

-azusa tienes razón conozco a Ritsu y no es normal que se moleste- miro hacia la ventana donde minutos antes se encontraba su amiga -a menos que tenga una muy buena razón-se levanto de su asiento y tomo las cosas que Ritsu dejo olvidadas -chicas nos vemos luego iré a buscar a Ritsu- se despidió la bajista

-al final nos quedamos solas- pensó en voz alta Azu nyan

-si Azu nyan estamos solas- dijo la castaña abrazando fuertemente a la gatita y tumbándola al piso

-yuuui! Sampai que intenta hacer- pregunto muy nerviosa la kohai

-quiero besarte Azu nyan...- dijo la guitarrista acercándose a los labios de su gatita, pero fueron interrumpidas por una voz que las saco por completo del transe en que se encontraban

-OIGAN! No hagan eso en la escuela-grito sawa chan abriendo de golpe la puerta

-eh yo...- trataba de articular una palabra la gatita sin saber exactamente que decir

-no importa quería decirles algo- agrego la maestra mirando a la rubia -no es así mugi?-la maestra miro a su alumna que por alguna razón estaba perdida en su mundo *mugi visión* -mugi!?- la sacudió un poco

-que ocurre?-pregunto sorprendida tsumugi

-no mucho hay que contarle a las chicas sobre lo que hablamos, hace un rato en el salón-

Asintió la rubia y comenzó a contarles sobre el cambio repentino de personalidad en Ritsu, y también sobre averiguar que es lo que ocurría.

Lejos de ahí en un parque, Ritsu se encontraba parada bajo un árbol pensando  
"por que le grite a yui y azusa" cerro los ojos "yo solo quería que se calmaran..." suspiro "de cualquier forma no me siento bien" apretó sus puños y golpeo el árbol

No muy lejos de ahí Jun. Noto la presencia de la baterista "hmmm Ritsu Sampai?" se acerco a la castaña tomándola por sorpresa y causando que esta le lanzara un ligero golpe que jun. Esquivo casi por completo

-ah... Lo siento-alcanzo a decir la baterista antes de salir corriendo

-pero... No me paso nada- dijo una muy confundida jun. que se levantaba del lugar donde había caído y tocaba su mejilla miro su mano y noto un poco de sangre -hmmm que raro creí que no me había lastimado-

~  
**Chan chan yo y mi idea suspenso xD **

**Bueno supongo que notaron que lo publique muy rápido, en parte es por que anoche no podía dormir y también por que no se cuanto me tarde en publicar el siguiente pero será antes del 31 (comentarios o amenazas déjenlas en review)**


	3. Chapter 3

Primero que nada me disculpo no creo poder seguir publicando esta historia :S seguro notaron que me ausente un tiempo de fanfiction u.u, eh tenido algunos problemas familiares y como que la inspiracion para escribir algo no llega hehe n.n, pero no se preocupen le pedi a un amigo(no es mi novio) que publicara el fanfic completo o eso espero :/ le di la idea principal escrita. bueno espero leerlos otra ves pronto cuando todo este en orden :3

Dianachu9 fuera


End file.
